Historias Cruzadas
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una empleada de Mcdonals sin nada que la ate a su horrible vida en Boston. Cuando una desconocida la invita a hacer un viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio... no expresa la menor duda, sin saber que eso la llevará a la aventura más grande de su vida y, por si eso fuera poco, la llevará a conocer a la reina Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

 _Emma Swan_

_ Su pedido, gracias._ Dije, dejando la última bolsa de papel en manos de su propietario.

Cuando salí del instituto, supe que no me auguraba un gran futuro, pero desde luego, nunca pensé que me vería arrastrada a estar trabajando en el Mcdonalls hasta las dos de la mañana en el día de navidad.

Aunque, siendo honestos, necesitaba la paga extra y no tenía nadie con quién pasar las fiestas. Así que cerré, salí fuera y me senté en un banco a comerme mi hamburguesa. Así era la vida de Emma Swan, después de todo. Olvidable y pasajera. Suspiré, quitándome mi ridícula gorra y dejándola a un lado en un pequeño esfuerzo por recobrar algo de dignidad.

Cuando era niña soñaba con vivir aventuras, con ver el mundo y sus misterios y maravillas. Pero lejos de ser una aventurera más… era aquella chica que estaba detrás del mostrador repartiendo comida basura.

Tendría que volver al guardamuebles en el que vivía y pasar la noche arrebujada en mi saco de dormir, como de costumbre. Quizá aquella noche pudiera dormirme a pesar de los villancicos de la familia noruega que vivía dos guardamuebles a la derecha. Aunque lo dudaba.

La vida suele fallar a la hora de convertirse en un cuento de hadas. O al menos, eso había sido conmigo a lo largo de mi vida… pero… no aquella noche.

Me había puesto ya en pie para marcharme, cuando choqué con alguien. Era una mujer, de color. Estaba mirando su móvil y ni se molestó en mirarme a mí. Y quizá era cierto que yo era insignificante, pero aun así merecía un respeto.

Y quizá fue por eso, o porque la mujer echó a correr, pero la seguí. Vi cómo se metía en un callejón. Me picó la curiosidad más que la indignación. La mujer se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y de su cazadora sacó lo que parecía una pistola.

Una pistola propia de una película de ciencia ficción. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando vi a quién apuntaba a una niña. Una niña que no debía tener más de seis años. No debería ser asunto mío y, sin embargo, no podía quedarme simplemente mirando sin hacer nada. Me lancé sobre la morena y le aparté el arma.

_ ¡Corre pequeña, corre!_ grité, sujetándola.

_ Para. ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo?_ Gritó la mujer.

_ Impedir que mates a una niña indefensa._ Le dije, con más valor del que sentía.

Escuché un sonido animal. Y miré al lugar donde, segundos antes, estaba la niña. Era una niña pequeña… debía serlo. Y, sin embargo, ya no lo era. En su lugar… había algo que parecía salido de una pesadilla.

No estaba segura de si clasificarlo como reptil, como cefalópodo o… alguna cosa que estaba entre lo uno y lo otro. En cualquier caso, aquel ser debía medir unos dos metros, y producía pavor con su piel escamosa y sus ventosas de un chillón color rojo

_ ¿Qué coño es eso?_ exclamé, soltando a la mujer.

_ Un transgresor, eso es lo que es._ Dijo ella, apuntándole con el arma._ No tenías permiso para estar aquí. Estás rompiendo el acuerdo Zygon de 2013.

El acuerdo Zygon de 2013. Había tantas cosas que hablar sobre eso que me quedé parada allí. ¿Por qué mencionar el año? Estábamos en 2013 en cualquier caso. Lo que teníamos delante era… ¿Era eso un Zygon? Pestañeé y volvía a parecer una niña.

Pero la imagen de la niña, con su perturbadora sonrisa, ya no me evocaba ninguna tranquilidad. Al contrario, llegaba a resultarme incluso más siniestra que su verdadera forma. ¿Por qué las cosas más terribles siempre estaban imbuidas en algo inocente? Como los muñecos diabólicos y esas historias de niñas fantasma.

_ Quizá algunos estemos cansados de esas normas… ¿Quién eres tú para perseguirme? ¿Acaso trabajas para UNIT?

_ No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando._ Dijo la mujer, que no dejaba de apuntarla._ Aunque si es la autoridad pertinente, son ellos los que se harán cargo de ti.

_ No has contestado a mi pregunta._ Dijo la niña._ Usted no es de por aquí, ¿Verdad?

La morena pareció mostrar dudas, pero no se acobardó. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, incapacitada para irme. Me veía inmiscuyéndome en algo que no entendía, y eso me resultaba terriblemente atractivo. Era más de lo que mi mente era capaz de asimilar.

_ No, de hecho, vengo de bastante más lejos que tú._ Dijo, sin dejar de apuntar._ ¿Dónde estamos?

Me había preguntado a mí. Y estar allí sin decir nada, era una cosa, pero intervenir era bien distinto. Aquella mujer decía ser de muy lejos, y yo no era una lumbrera, pero viendo a la otra, no me sorprendería que fuera una extraterrestre.

_ En Boston… Norteamérica…_ dije. ¿Debía precisar el planeta?

_ Aja, tal como señalaba, el acuerdo de 2013 sólo permite que se desplace por Londres._ Le espetó la morena. A mí la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

_ Muy bien… llama a los malditos hombres de negro._ La "niña", puso los ojos en blanco, cuando la observé._ Sólo venía a ver a una prima. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿La familia?

La mujer bajó el arma, aunque parecía tan confusa como yo.

_ Se supone que tengo seis años. ¿Esperabas que pudiera acercarme a alguna parte a informar de mi viaje sin que mi familia se enterase de todo? Ya bastante me va a costar aclararlo todo después de que me hayas perseguido por la mitad de la ciudad. Y además… has metido a esa rubia cabeza hueca en todo esto.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy ninguna cabeza hueca!_ Dije, enfurecida._ Que no entienda lo que está pasando aquí no significa que sea tonta.

_ Anda, márchate._ Dijo la morena. No me miraba a mí.

La niña se escurrió por un lateral, y la mujer se guardó el arma. Fue entonces cuando finalmente pareció reparar en mí.

_ No se lo tengas en cuenta._ Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco._ Los zygons son zygons.

_ ¿Y tú?

_ ¿Yo qué?_ Preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa llena de dientes inusitadamente blancos.

_ La niña… "syguon", como quiera que se diga.

_ zygon._ Me corrigió.

_ Lo que sea. Le dijiste que venías de muy lejos. ¿Eres marciana o qué?

Se rio en mi cara. Pero no como si quisiera ofenderme. Mi comentario realmente parecía haberle hecho gracia.

_ No, no soy de Marte._ Dijo, con una leve sonrisa._ Soy de un planeta llamado Gallifrey.

Por algún motivo aquel nombre me produjo un estremecimiento. Juraba que jamás había escuchado esa palabra, y sin embargo, era familiar.

_ Así que eres un alien…_ Dije. Resultaba casi imposible asimilar todo aquello.

_ Si así te es más fácil…_ Se quedó un segundo parada._ Creo que te explotaría la cabeza si intentase explicártelo.

_Esas cosas son ofensivas… ¿Sabes?_ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Oye, se me dan mal los seres humanos, es mi primer viaje aquí._ Se encogió de hombros._ Sólo tengo cien años. Dame cuartelillo.

_ Cien años… Lo que me faltaba por oír.

_ Y, sin embargo… conozco esa mirada que tienes._ Dijo, llevándose los dedos a la barbilla._ Tú necesitas un viaje urgente.

_ ¿Un viaje?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja._ No me sobra el tiempo para viajes.

_ Es navidad, considéralo un regalo. Estarás aquí por la mañana._ Dijo, con una sonrisa de lado.

Asentí. Lo hice principalmente porque estaba convencida de que me había quedado dormida en el bando del parque y aquello era un sueño. No tenía ningún sentido que no fuera así. El mundo no podía estar lleno de extraterrestres y ser algo ajeno a nuestro entendimiento. Nuestra vida no era expediente X.

_ Muy bien… pues sígueme. Creo que quedarás impresionada.

Se dirigió al Parking de un centro comercial cercano, que parecía vacío a excepción de un deportivo rojo. Era el coche más escandaloso que había visto nunca. Un Ferrari, uno de los modelos más caros, si se me preguntaba.

_ No parece precisamente una nave espacial._ Dijo, cruzándome de brazos._ ¿Seguro que no eres una secuestradora?

_ No digas tonterías y entra en el maletero.

_ Ni de coña._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

La morena abrió el maletero y yo vi otra prueba más de que estaba en un sueño, de que tenía que estarlo. En ese maletero había unas escaleras que descendían hacia mucho más abajo que lo que el coche podría permitirse. La mujer no dudó y se metió en el maletero, empezando a bajar.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas, rubita?_ Preguntó.

_ Emma.

_ Yo soy Anzu._ Dijo la morena.

Iba a contestarle, pero me quedé sin habla al ver aquella enorme y colosal sala. Aquello sí que parecía la sala de control de una nave. Una sala enorme, circular, en cuyo centro podía verse lo que parecía una torre de cristal iluminada.

_ Pero si… era un coche… ¿Cómo cabe todo esto dentro de su maletero?

_ Te dije que te podría explotar el cerebro._ Anzu se echó a reír._ ¿Bueno, a dónde y cuando quieres ir?

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ ¿No te he dicho que esto viaja en el tiempo?

 _¿?_

Era una mañana fría. Llovía, y el viento esparcía el agua por debajo de mi capa. Apenas había salido el sol, pero no podía retrasarme… no quería siquiera imaginar hasta qué punto podría torcerse mi vida si me retrasaba. El panadero no conseguía encender el horno, y yo había perdido ya la punta de todas mis uñas, producto de la forma en la que me las mordía. Y es que había verdadero terror en mi forma de comportarme.

Pero no era para menos. La última vez que alguien había desafiado a la reina… ella simplemente había movido la mano… y la había hecho estallar en llamas. La reina era temible en todos los aspectos.

Y por eso, intenté ahogar el grito de terror que clamaba de salir de entre mis labios cuando el horno se inflamó, incendiando al panadero con él.

_ Ups…

La reina me cruzó la mirada. Sonreía. ¿Realmente lo había hecho sin querer o a propósito? En cualquier caso, en la frialdad de sus ojos había una chispa terrible que indicaba algo sin lugar a dudas. A ella aquello la divertía.

La reina era, sin lugar a dudas, una mujer hermosa. Tenía un cuerpo que muchas, entre las que me incluyo, envidiaban. Sus formas volvían locos a hombres y mujeres por igual, y lo más probable es que algunos hubieran osado tratar de tentarla si no fuese por el pánico, más que fundado, que le tenían.

Tenía el cabello azabache, pulcramente peinado bajo su corona, y unos ojos oscuros muy vivos. Sobre sus carnosos labios se antojaba una cicatriz que, sin embargo, parecía ser el detalle imperfecto que reforzaba una composición de resto perfecta. El nombre de aquella mujer era Regina, y era mi soberana.

Tenía bien claro que Regina no era humana, del mismo modo que lo tuvieron mi madre y su abuela. La monarca apenas aparentaba superar la treintena, y sin embargo, llevaba siglos ocupando su trono, mucho más tiempo que el que la memoria colectiva era capaz de alcanzar. Sabía de buena tinta que varios habían intentado ocupar su trono… sin ningún éxito.

Hasta el último rincón de nuestro pequeño planeta sabía que todo aquel que plantase cara a la reina acababa muerto, o sometido a tales torturas que su mente se rompía. Había escuchado la historia sobre la mujer que, a día de hoy, hacía la labor de nodriza de su majestad. Una mujer que, en más de una ocasión, ponía su espalda para que la reina se sentase sobre ella como si fuese un mueble.

Otrora esa mujer había intentado atentar contra la vida de la monarca, que sólo había tardado tres segundos en solventar el problema.

_ Una lástima, ¿No crees?_ Dijo, ignorando los gritos que se producían._ Hacía un pan muy esponjoso. ¿Te enseñó su receta?

_ Sí, señora._ Dije, tragando saliva.

_ Bien. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… te daré una hora más. Date prisa, mi apetito no espera.

_ Sí, su majestad._ Contesté, bajando la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Os informo desde ya que en este fic Regina no sale tanto como en otros. Pero... tranquilidad. Pase lo que pase, este fic es SwanQueen y lo seguirá siendo.**

 **Nathan, me alegro de que te guste. Habrá muchas cosas raras. dcromeor, es un placer tenerte comentando como siempre. Me esfuerzo por no decepcionarte. Hamichi... en este Fic Regina cambia... a peor.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Un viaje por el tiempo y el espacio. Sonaba a un absurdo, algo propio de las novelas de ciencia ficción, pero me había metido en el maletero de un coche y ahora me encontraba en una sala de control que poco o nada podía tener de irreal. Estaba claro, la ciencia ficción era real. Quizá si mi vida tuviese algún sentido mayor… si no viviese de un modo insustancial… aquello habría roto mis esquemas y hubiese hecho que mi mente estallase en mil pedazos.

Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario… una sonrisa adornó mis labios mientras miraba todos los botones brillantes de la máquina, y entendía que me sería imposible decidir. Había tanta historia… tantos momentos grandes.

_ Tienes esa mirada._ Se volvió hacia la morena, que la había estado mirando en silencio._ Eres una viajera. Has nacido para esto.

_ Sería la primera cosa que se me da bien._ Dije, apoyándome en la barandilla.

_ Y por tanto, el primer viaje es sorpresa._ Dijo, moviendo una palanca.

_ ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde. El pilar central, o "matriz", como ella la había llamado, había comenzado a brillar, a hacer ruido, y a mover un cristal que había en su interior. Las luces de la sala parecían rotar mientras la nave se movía. Anzu mantenía los ojos cerrados, sujetándose a la barandilla. Sonreía.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando la nave volvió a estabilizarse. Me giré hacia la morena, incrédula.

_ ¿Hemos despegado?_ Pregunté.

_ Hemos llegado._ Dijo, mirándome con extrañeza._ Año siete mil veintidós, estación Gladio 37.

_ Y ya está. ¿Salimos así sin más?_ Pregunté.

_ No… antes de nada, ponte esto.

Anzu cogió algo parecido a un auricular y me lo colocó en la oreja. Sentí un destello y cuando vi mi reflejo en la barandilla, no pude verlo. Debía ser invisible.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ Pregunté, con curiosidad.

_ Oh… un filtro de percepción. Sólo por seguridad.

_ Claro…

Evidentemente no entendía de lo que hablaba, pero sabía que no ganaría nada si le preguntaba. Lo más probable es que me terminase teniendo que escuchar una serie de explicaciones que se encadenarían una tras otra, sin conseguir entender nada.

_ Bueno entonces… estamos… en…

_ Una estación espacial._ Dijo ella, acercándose a la puerta._ La Gladio 37. En misión de reconocimiento en un planeta desconocido.

_ Guau… suena a película de ciencia ficción._ Dije, acercándome a la escalera… o al menos, donde antes estaba la escalera.

Pero nada más lejos. La escalera había desaparecido y había una puerta. Una con aspecto de formar parte de una nave. Tenía forma de diamante y de ser automática. Pero no se movió hasta que Anzu se acercó y pasó fuera.

Efectivamente, estábamos en una estación espacial. Y a través de un enorme ventanal, podía ver un planeta. Un planeta de color Malva. Me sentí fascinada y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía las manos sobre el cristal, observando.

Nunca había tenido una perspectiva como aquella. Me hacía sentir empequeñecida, diminuta. No era nada más que una mota de polvo en un gigantesco universo insondable. Me separé lentamente y observé a Anzu.

_ Da qué pensar, ¿Verdad?_ La morena se puso a mi lado y durante un instante nos quedamos mirando hacia la inmensidad.

_ Tú no pareces impresionada.

_ ¿Acaso soy un libro abierto para ti?_ Preguntó._ La gente no suele calarme tan bien.

_ Sé reconocer una expresión de asombro cuando la veo, Anzu._ Dije, alzando las cejas._ Pareces creer que eres una mujer gélida, pero nada más lejos. Eres tremendamente expresiva.

Anzu pareció malinterpretarme, porque se me puso muy cera, mostrándome sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

_ ¿Está intentando seducirme, señorita Swan?

Por alguna razón, aquella forma de llamarme envió una corriente eléctrica por todo mi sistema nerviosa.

_ No, ni de lejos._ Dije, dándome la vuelta.

La conversación estaba lejos de ser cómoda cuando empezó a sonar un pitido agudo y persistente y una luz roja. Di un brinco, pero Anzu… impasible otra vez. Empezaba a hartarme de aquella mujer, de cómo nada la sorprendía.

_ ¡Intrusos en el sector 4!_ Gritaba una voz de mujer._ Identificaos.

_ Yo soy Anzu, y esta es mi ayudante, Emma Swan._ Aquí están mis credenciales.

Vi que enseñaba algo a una cámara, aunque a mis ojos sólo era un papel en blanco, pero provocó una serie de murmullos que sonaban por los altavoces.

_ ¿De la inspección general?_ Preguntaba, esta vez un hombre._ ¿Viene por el fallo del dispositivo de camuflaje?

_ Evidentemente._ Contestó Anzu, restregándoles su supuesta identificación por la cámara.

Se abrió una puerta a nuestra derecha y aparecieron dos personas. El hombre y la mujer que habían estado hablando a través de los altavoces, supuse. Iban ataviados con, lo que supuse, era un traje de exploración espacial, pero mucho más moderno de lo que yo había visto en mi época.

_ ¿Cómo han llegado aquí? Las comunicaciones empezaron a fallar al mismo tiempo que el sistema de camuflaje._ Hablaba la mujer.

_ Pues por eso precisamente._ Anzu se movía en su salsa._ Me enviaron por la falta de comunicación… y llego y me encuentro con que el señor sistema de camuflaje está desactivado. ¡Aquí, a plena vista!

Dio un golpe sobre una mesa de acero negro, para darle más fuerza a sus palabras. Y pareció surtir efecto, porque los anfitriones parecían avergonzados.

_ Exijo conocer vuestro nombre y rango._ Anzu se cruzó de brazos.

_ Dahlia, capitana de la Gladio 37 en su misión de exploración de vida alienígena, señora._ Dijo, mirándola.

_ Ronan, mantenimiento. Y nos acompaña Iris, oficial médico, señora._ Intervino el hombre.

_ Debo decir que no estoy muy al tanto de las motivaciones de esta misión. Se me informó de muy poco.

_ Venimos a investigar este planeta._ Dijo Dahlia, señalando a través del cristal._ Estamos barajando si merece la pena establecer contacto dadas sus circunstancias.

_ ¿Sus circunstancias?_ Pregunté, decidiendo meter baza para no parecer sólo una cara bonita.

_ Están en plena guerra civil._ Dijo Ronan._ Matándose unos a otros… de un modo brutal, enfermizo. Da qué pensar si podríamos aprender de ellos o significaría nuestra propia destrucción.

_ Entiendo el significado de algo así._ Anzu asintió y, no supe por qué, pero sentí un escalofrío cuando lo hizo, me estremecí, había frío en la mirada de aquella mujer.

Por un momento empecé a arrepentirme de haber hecho aquel viaje, Anzu no parecía del todo sensata mientras se movía por la sala.

_ Una especie beligerante hasta la médula._ Anzu emitió una risa irónica._ Resulta difícil confiar en gente así.

_ Así es. Pero deberíamos obviar eso por el momento._ Hablaba Dahlia, que se sujetaba el cabello pelirrojo en una coleta mientras se acercaba._ ¿Podemos arreglar el sistema primero y hacer las preguntas existenciales más tarde?

Anzu se encogió de hombros se dirigió a una puerta.

_ ¿Dónde vas? Es por aquí._ Dahlia no parecía tener mucha paciencia.

_ Evidentemente._ Le dije yo, haciéndome la entendida._ ¿A dónde creías que ibas?

Anzu me hizo un guiño y seguimos a la capitana, que iba en la dirección opuesta a la que había escogido en primer lugar.

_ A tu lado parezco tonta. Casi no he hablado desde que llegué aquí._ Dije, mirándola y sacándole la lengua.

_ No te preocupes, todo el mundo parece tonto a mi lado._ chasqueó los dedos.

_ Eres un poco prepotente, ¿Sabes?

_ ¿Prepotente? Es que soy la chica más sexy del universo conocido. Y tú lo sabes. Mira esta carita.

_ Te odio._ Le dije, mientras seguía a la comitiva.

Ronan llevaba un pequeño dispositivo que pasaba de un lado a otro, provocando que brillase y parpadease.

_ ¿Están mal los sistemas?_ Pregunté, acercándome a él.

_ No, al contrario, no detecto nada. Eso es lo que me tiene enfadado._ Dijo, tocándose el puente de la nariz._ En principio debería funcionar todo. Y el resto de cosas que fallan no importan tanto. Pero sin el sistema de camuflaje estamos vendidos.

_ ¿Tanto miedo os dan los de ahí abajo?_ Pregunté, señalando el planeta.

_ No quisiera encontrarme a uno en un callejón oscuro_ Dijo él, encogiéndose.

_ ¿Cómo son?_ Pregunté, sin dejar de seguir a la comitiva.

_ Bastante parecidos a nosotros, a decir verdad. Si no fuera por el inverosímil color de su piel, los tomarías por uno de los nuestros._ Dijo, mientras comprobaba una vez más los niveles.

_ Emma, ven aquí._ Me llamaba Anzu._ Ya estamos en la sala de control.

Observé que Anzu llevaba en la mano lo que yo habría descrito como una varita mágica del futuro. De pequeño tamaño se desplegaba y proyectaba una luz roja cuando ella pulsaba su único botón.

_ Esto no es un error._ Anzu tenía voz de circunstancias._ Es un ataque. Alguien ha lanzado una onda sónica que ha inutilizado vuestros instrumentos.

Y entonces lo sentí. El suelo bajo mis pies temblaba. Un terremoto… ¡No! No podía ser un terremoto. Los terremotos sucedían en la tierra… no en una nave espacial. La estación se movía. Había algo que la empujaba.

_ ¡Nos abordan!_ Iris acababa de aparecer. Era una muchacha menuda de rostro dulce.

Aunque en aquel momento estaba aterrada. Su rostro estaba deformado por un terror que a Emma le hizo pensar en ella misma, la noche en que, sola en el orfanato, vio un árbol arañar la ventana y creyó que era un monstruo que se acercaba a secuestrarla.

Era un terror sin el consuelo de que alguien pudiese apoyarte y hacértelo olvidar. La idea de que algo aterrador podía destruir tu mundo sin que absolutamente nada pudiese impedírselo. Esa sensación que te instaba a ponerte bajo la sábana y a desear que ese mal terrible pasase de largo sin poder alcanzarte.

Era algo que los niños huérfanos sentían a menudo. Pero Iris era una mujer adulta. Y Emma jamás había visto esa mirada en un adulto. Fue algo que la impresionó.

Anzu guardó lo que Emma había considerado una varita y sacó la pistola. Que había empleado para intentar atemorizar al Zygon. Su actitud no parecía haber variado un ápice. A Emma le parecía una mujer de hielo.

Su apariencia no la hacía parecer alienígena, pero sí lo parecía debido a su comportamiento. No se correspondía con su apariencia en absoluto. En sus gestos, en sus miradas… había algo raro.

Y Emma estaba segura de que había algo que en ese momento Anzu sabía y que a ella se le escapaba.

_ Emma… quiero que vuelvas a la TARDIS de inmediato y me esperes allí.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!_ Le espeté, enfadada._ ¡No he venido hasta aquí para que me des de lado!

_ Espere… ¿Ha dicho TARDIS?_ Ronan miraba a Anzu, suspicaz.

_ Usted vuelva a lo suyo. Tenemos un conflicto interplanetario que resolver, ¿Recuerda?

Se había vuelto hacia él, y yo aproveché para esconderme detrás de unas cajas.

Y lo hice justo a tiempo, porque cuando se abrió la puerta por la que habría salido, lo hizo con una explosión, y provocando que el metal saliese despedido hacia adelante. Se deslizó por el suelo y quedó a unos centímetros de la pierna de Anzu.

De aquel agujero emergió una criatura. Parecía un hombre humano. Pero su piel era de un ceniciento color malva. Sujetaba un arma con ambas manos, que despedía un amenazador brillo rojizo.

_ ¡Mi nombre es Anzu Stealer!_ La morena se puso ante los tres tripulantes… que temblaban de puro terror.

Me extrañó. Aquella presencia alienígena no distaba tanto de una persona, a pesar de sus brillantes ojos negros. ¿Por qué les producía tanto miedo?

_ Quiero negociar las condiciones de un acuerdo interplanetario.

_ Acuerdo denegado.

La criatura contestó con voz fría y acercó la mano al gatillo del arma. Pero Anzu fue más rápida. Su pistola hizo caer a la criatura que se desplomó al suelo, inerte y sin vida.

Anzu se acercó y recogió un pequeño dispositivo del casco del arma de la criatura, y sin más preámbulos, se lo entregó a Ronan.

_ Esto debería serviros para deshabilitar su sistema.

_ Gr-gracias._ Tartamudeó Dahlia._ Iba a matarnos.

_ Sí… es lo que siempre hacen._ Dijo Anzu._ Emma, ¿Vas a salir de detrás de la caja?

_ Sí… claro…

Seguí a Anzu de vuelta a la TARDIS. La morena se mantuvo en silencio durante el viaje, incluso después de que la nave aterrizara.

_ ¿No te afecta lo que has visto?_ Me preguntó.

_ Yo… no lo sé._ Le dije, sincera._ Ha sido extraño. Ese alienígena era… aterrador._ Confesé.

_ Emma, dame el filtro de percepción que te he dado.

Me había olvidado de aquel pequeño dispositivo invisible. No notaba su peso y cuando me lo quité de la oreja, casi me sorprendió poder tocarlo. Anzu giró una de las pantallas que había en la matriz de la nave, y pude ver a lo que se refería.

En la pantalla pude ver lo que había pasado en la nave… y la perspectiva era distinta no sólo por el enfoque. En cuanto salí de la TARDIS, mi apariencia era como la del ser que había visto en la nave. De piel malva y ojos negros. Tanto Ronan como Dahlia e Iris tenían la misma apariencia. Y el planeta que asomaba por la ventana me era más que conocido.

Por eso, cuando la puerta de aquella habitación estalló y lo que entró fue un ser humano, no me extrañó en absoluto. No me extrañó en absoluto ver que era un hombre de la Nasa equipado con un rifle.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y miré a Anzu, que se mantuvo fría. Aunque tuvo el acierto de no hacerme ver cómo le disparaba a aquel hombre que probablemente sería llamado héroe americano en su memorial.

_ ¿Haces esto para divertirte?_ Le pregunté, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ La TARDIS me lleva donde ella desea… y yo sólo sigo su camino._ Dijo, agachándose para quedar a mi altura.

_ ¿Ese es nuestro irremisible futuro? ¿Ser temidos y odiados?

_ El tiempo puede reescribirse._ Anzu me tomó del mentón y me besó la mejilla._ Lo entenderás cuando…

Anzu iba a seguir hablando, cuando la matriz de la nave se iluminó en un terrible color rojo y empezó a pitar por todas partes.

_ ¿Qué significa eso?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Eso significa la guerra, Emma._ Su semblante antes parecía frío, pero en aquel momento, me asustó._ Tendremos que posponer este viaje.

_ Pero… la guerra. ¿Qué guerra? ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ No hay tiempo, Emma. Es la mayor guerra de todos los tiempos, y no quiero verte involucrada._ Anzu volvió a mover la palanca.

 _Más tarde…_

_ Y supongo que eso es todo…_ Vacié el vaso una vez más._ Así es como he llegado aquí esta noche.

_ Admito que escucho historias de borrachos muy a menudo… pero esa es la mejor.

_ No es una historia de borracha. Aunque no me quejaré si me vuelves a llenar la copa… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?

_ Roni._ La morena cogió mi vaso y me puso otra caña._ Es una curiosa forma de llegar a Londres, desde luego. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Volverte a América?

_ En realidad… creo que me quedaré por aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues continúa así XD**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Habían pasado poco más de 4 años desde aquel día de Navidad. El 2018 había despuntado, y con él, mi negocio. Mi restaurante acababa de abrir sus puertas y estábamos nerviosos porque esperábamos que en cualquier momento apareciesen los jueces de la guía Michelin para hacer su juicio. Conseguir una estrella ya sería un sueño. Pero me esforzaba por alcanzar las tres… aquello con lo que soñaban todos los que, como yo, habían escogido tan duro oficio.

Acababa de empezar el servicio de comidas hacía unos minutos, cuando Elsa, una de las nuevas camareras, hizo acto de presencia. Debo sentir que, estando en la cocina, su presencia no era requerida, y me molestaba porque era una quejica. Llevábamos semanas y seguía haciendo preguntas tontas.

Si no dependiese del trabajo para conservar su casa, algo que entendía muy bien, la habría despedido el primer día.

_ Hay una mujer que quiere verla… dice que es muy importante.

Sentí cómo los ovarios se me subían hasta la garganta. Cada vez que pasaba algo parecido enseguida sospechaba que pudiera tener que ver con la guía. Todo debía salir perfecto, sin errores. O de lo contrario nadie volvería a comer en mi restaurante y empezaría a ser considerado un cuchitril… no, no podría soportarlo después de todo lo que había trabajado desde mi llegada a Londres.

_ Está bien, voy en seguida. Anna, estás al mando mientras estoy fuera.

_ ¡Oído, chef!

Salí al comedor, preocupada, directamente hacia la mesa. Mis ojos se fijaron en los de la mujer que había sentada a la mesa que me indicaba Anna. O al menos, lo intenté, porque la mujer llevaba unas gafas de sol que me lo impidieron.

Lo cierto es que aunque el local estaba bien iluminado, no me resultó nada extraño que la mujer se protegiese la vista. Su piel era pálida como la leche, y su cabello del color del fuego. Me dio la impresión de ser Irlandesa… y conozco personas de la isla esmeralda que conocen el sol sólo de oídas.

_ ¿Está todo a su gusto, señorita?_ Pregunté, tratando de discernir que pensaba tras aquellos enormes cristales tintados.

_ Tienes mucho talento, Emma._ No pude evitar observar el tenedor que había sobre el plato vacío._ Verás, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

_ Señorita… estoy en medio del servicio. No puedo sencillamente dejarlo todo e irme.

La señorita sonrió, como si encontrase aquello increíblemente divertido. No podía ver sus ojos, pero intuía que también sonreía con estos.

_ Veo que disfruta de su trabajo._ Dijo._ Me encontraré con usted esta noche.

_ Espere.

No me respondió. Simplemente dejó el dinero, con una generosa propina, además. Lo cierto es que durante el resto del día, me resultó difícil concentrarme. No me quitaba de la cabeza aquella forma en la que me había sonreído. No era una sonrisa alegre… había tristeza en ella.

Me había hecho pensar en Roni… pasando las noches en su bar… bebiendo. Aquella mujer tenía una tristeza interior tremenda. Como si hubiese pasado algo terrible. Es por ello que no pude evitar mirar de un lado a otro cuando salí del restaurante, esperando encontrarme allí con esa mujer.

Me quité esos pensamientos cuando doblé la esquina, hacia mi coche… pero ella parecía haberlo estado esperando… porque estaba allí, apoyada contra la puerta de mi furgoneta.

_ No te hacía en una furgoneta._ Decía.

Se le escapaba vapor de entre los labios. Era una noche fría, y la cazadora de cuero rojo que llevaba apenas debía estar mitigando una enésima parte de la temible temperatura.

_ Antes llevaba un servicio de catering. Me quedé con la furgoneta cuando todo acabó._ Dije, mirándola._ ¿Quién es usted y por qué tiene tanto interés en mí?

_ Porque a pesar de todo sigues teniendo la misma mirada. Sigues siendo… una viajera.

La mujer se quitó las gafas de sol y me miró con sus dos ojos marrones. Ese brillo en ellos me era familiar. La tristeza que transmitían era sobrecogedora.

_ Debí venir a buscarte antes._ Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y brillantes._ Rezumas esperanza.

Di un paso atrás y observé a aquella mujer, repentinamente asustada.

_ Claro… no me reconoces… aunque dudo que me hayas olvidado._ Hubo un repentino silencio mientras jugaba con sus gafas._ Nadie olvida un viaje así.

_ Mire, sólo he dado un viaje que no olvidaré jamás y no la recuerdo a usted. Así que…

_ El viaje a la Gladio 37.

Me congelé en el acto, mirándola de nuevo. Sentí que la mano me temblaba mientras intentaba llegar al móvil. Pero me di cuenta de que no tenía a quién llamar.

_ ¿Conoce a Anzu?_ Ella se rio.

_ Mejor que nadie, la verdad._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Tanto como tú conoces a Emma Swan.

_ No estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo. Porque me parece una broma de mal gusto._ Dije, enfadada._ Anzu Stealer es negra.

_ Sigues fijándote en el color de la piel de la gente._ Negó con la cabeza._ Eso está mal.

_ No tiene gracia que…_ Le señalé con el dedo, tratando de darle fuerza a mis palabras.

Pero ella me cogió la mano, con extrema delicadeza, y se la llevó al lado derecho del pecho. Y pude sentirlo. El ritmo de un latido, un latido distinto a cualquiera que pudiera tener un ser humano… en el lado equivocado, además. Por ello no le impedí que se lo llevara al lado izquierdo, y así escuchar un segundo latido.

_ Vale… tienes mi atención.

_ No te expliqué lo del sistema vascular doble, ¿Verdad?_ Suspiró._ Y bueno… de… esto.

Se señaló a sí misma, de arriba abajo.

_ Estás guapa.

_ Yo siempre estoy guapa._ Me guiñó un ojo._ Me he regenerado.

_ ¿Regenerado?

_ Sí… bueno… me mataron. Y me regeneré. Los señores del tiempo hacemos esas cosas._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Debe ser fascinante ser tú.

_ ¿Lista para otra aventura?_ Se cruzó de brazos._ Llevo mucho tiempo haciendo cosas desagradables y… necesito dejarlas atrás.

_ Pero… el restaurante… La guía Michelin…

_ Es una máquina del tiempo, ¿Recuerdas?_ Me instó.

_ No puedo dejarlo todo y…

_ ¿Y volver dentro de treinta minutos?_ Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos._ No te resistas… Sé que vas a venir. Eres una viajera…

_ No quiero recibir otra terrible lección sobre mi especie de la chica de dos corazones._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Esta vez será divertido._ Extendió la mano._ Y sin trampas. Te lo prometo.

_ ¿Me lo juras?

_ Yo nunca juro… _ Se cruzó de brazos._ No es propio de un soldado.

Recordé entonces lo último que me dijo. Cuando habló sobre la guerra. La peor guerra de todas, según dijo. Pero no me atreví a preguntar. Después de todo, ella misma había dicho que había sido desagradable. Había muerto, después de todo.

_ Está bien, me iré de viaje contigo. Pero como vuelvas a dejarle en la otra punta del planeta… me enfadaré._ Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Soy mejor piloto que antes, si eso es lo que te preocupas._ Me dijo._ Vamos sígueme.

Quizá me estaba metiendo en un lío, pero no me fue difícil dejarme llevar por su ritmo y pasear tras ella hasta alcanzar lo que parecía una de las muchas cabinas de teléfono rojas que a día de hoy, más que ser útiles, resultaban un adorno icónico de la ciudad.

_ Aquí destaca menos que el deportivo._ Dijo, entrando en la cabina.

Emma ya no se sorprendió al cruzar y encontrarse con la sala de control de la nave, aunque esta parecía haber cambiado un poco. La luz parecía mucho más clara… y en general, el espacio plegado parecía aún más grande. Anzu simplemente volvió a mover aquella palanca y pude ver cómo esta vez la iluminación se tornaba roja por unos segundos.

_ Bienvenida, Swan._ Se acercó a la puerta, que en aquel momento parecía la puerta de un carruaje._ Al bosque encantado.

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi el enorme castillo y la ciudadela propia de un cuento de hadas que había ante mí. La TARDIS había adoptado la apariencia de un carruaje de caballos. Cuando posé mis pies sobre aquella calle adoquinada, un escalofrío me recorrió. Anzu tenía razón. Seguía siendo una viajera.

_ Entonces… ¿Estamos en el pasado?_ Pregunté._ ¿Me preocupo de borrar mi propia existencia?

_ No, en el pasado no._ Se rió._ El Bosque encantado comenzó como un parque temático en un planeta nuevo. Pero con el tiempo, más gente se vio atraída por un estilo de vida sencillo y se mudó aquí. Hace un par de siglos de eso, claro.

_ El tiempo es cíclico._ Dictaminé, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_ En realidad…_ Anzu negó con la cabeza._ Déjalo, no tiene importancia. Vamos… hay mucho que hacer.

El mercado estaba boyante cuando llegamos. No pude evitar sentir cierta emoción al escuchar a todos tratar de vender sus productos. Aquellas verduras tenían una pinta deliciosa… por no hablar de la carne fresca.

_ Podría hacer unos platos con esto…_ Pensaba en voz alta, mientras observaba el resto. Las verduras tenían un aspecto magnífico._ Ni siquiera las de mi huerta tienen esta pinta.

Vi que Anzu iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se calló. Y no fue la única. Todo el mundo pareció guardar silencio cuando un carruaje negro llegó desde las afueras. La gente dejó de gritar anunciando el género.

Yo no me moví, y eso fue un error, porque el cochero tuvo que parar para que los caballos no me atropellasen y me redujeran a un charco de sangre sobre el terreno. Hubo un gemido de terror que pareció extenderse por todo el mercado cuando la puerta del carruaje se abrió y un zapato de tacón tocó los adoquines del mercado.

La mujer que se bajó del carruaje provocaba que cada uno de los mercaderes se encogiese cada vez que posaba sus ojos en ellos. Yo, sin embargo, estaba de pie, frente al carruaje, y no aparé la mirada cuando esos ojos color chocolate impactaron con los míos. Conocía aquella faz… aquella cicatriz por encima del labio.

_ ¿Roni?_ Pregunté.

La simple idea era absurda. Pero lo cierto es que, aún a pesar de tener una larga melena, de llevar vestido aquel señorita vestido rojo y aquel sombrero, aquella mujer tenía el mismo rostro que mi buena amiga Roni.

_ ¿Acaso eso es un insulto?_ Me imprecó la Dama, señalándome con su enguantado dedo._ ¿Osas insultar a la reina?

_ No… no, en absoluto.

_ ¿Podemos hablar con un poco de calma?_ Anzu se adelantó._ Mi amiga no conoce este planeta… es la primera vez que lo visita.

_ Oh… qué interesante._ La soberana mostró una sonrisa._ En tal caso, me gustaría invitarla a cenar.

No se me escapó que aquella mujer me devoraba con la mirada. Sentí un estremecimiento.

_ La verdad es que…

_ Antes de contestar, señorita… me gustaría advertirle de que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero… de un modo u otro._ Hubo un destello magenta en sus ojos.

_ Emma estará encantada de ir a la cena._ Vi que Anzu me guiñaba un ojo.

_ Eh… sí, claro._ Asentí._ Estaré encantada de acompañarla.

Me acerqué y me subí en el espacioso carruaje.

_ Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Majestad o…?

_ Regina está bien._ Contestó, cuando el carruaje aceleró.

 _Anzu Stealer_

Como soldado, estaba más que acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. A la vista estaba que se trataba de un régimen totalitario. Y si Emma no hubiera ido con la querida soberana, lo más probable es que la hubieran ejecutado públicamente. Así que… primer problema evitado.

El siguiente problema pasaba a ser cómo sacar a Emma de aquel enorme, amurallado y fuertemente custodiado castillo. ¿Era malo que eso me produjera una sonrisa? Lo admito, me agradaba dejarme llevar y ser la heroína.

Y no temía por Emma, porque… después de la guerra… el resto de aventuras pasaban a ser mucho menos amenazadoras.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Disculpe! ¿Qué puede contarme sobre la reina?


End file.
